Penny vs Jenny
Penny vs Jenny is ZackAttackX's one hundred and fifty-second DBX. Description RWBY vs My Life as a Teenage Robot! Which totally normal schoolgirl with definitely no cybernetics will prevail in a DBX? Intro Fight Location: Streets of Vale - RWBY. XJ9 approached the city of Vale, observing all the Atlesian airships, mechs and soldiers roaming around. A screen appeared in front of her, and it was her mother, pointing out the potential dangers. It sounded as though the Atlas military had started to become more dangerous to the people they were supposed to be protecting. Jenny dropped down into the streets and ducked behind a wall. Just as she was about to peek out from behind it though, a voice from behind startled her. "Salutations!" Jenny yelled in surprise and instinctively fired a beam from her eyes at Penny, knocking her back into a wall. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" she panicked, rushing towards Penny. The Atlesian creation swatted her away with two outstretched swords, knocking her back into the street. "Welp, forgiveness is out of the question I suppose." HERE WE GO! Penny then proceeded to toss the blades towards Jenny, who dodged to the side, firing a beam of energy back into the ally and towards her foe. Penny leaped into the air, dragging her two swords back and slashing Jenny in the back with them, sending the teenage robot back towards Penny. The Atlesian then drove her knee into Jenny's chin, then proceeded to slash at her over and over with her two blades. The fight spilled back out into the open, where Jenny took to the air. She hovered over Penny and unleashed a descending drop kick at Penny, who backed away and went to impale Jenny in the back with her blades. Jenny saw this coming and caught them both, tossing them aside. She then fired a beam from her eyes into Penny's chest, blasting her into a nearby streetlight, breaking it. As it fell, Penny caught it and hurled it back at Wakeman. XJ9 quickly cut through the streetlight with an outstretched blade, then launched herself towards Penny. The Atlesian summoned four blades around her and swatted Jenny back, then threw the swords at her. XJ9 flipped away from the first three then swatted the fourth aside, firing another beam of power from her eyes. Penny dodged the attack, but Jenny was quick to close the gap, kicking Penny in the chin with a somersault kick, then striking the Atlesian with a combination of punches to send her over the skyline. After a while, Wakeman planted Penny downwards with an axehandle, sending her crashing down onto the roof of a building. Penny struggled to stand, but managed to before Jenny could continue. As Jenny stretched her legs down to try and stomp her, Penny wrapped the cables of two blades around Jenny's legs, then dragged her to the ground. With Wakeman restrained, Penny then summoned multiple swords around her and began to charge up a green beam of energy to the tips of the blades. Jenny struggled to free herself, using her hair as a circular saw to cut through the cables around her. As she did this, Penny fired her attack, which XJ9 was able to escape from in the nick of time, though the attack singed her legs as she tried to fly away. Penny realised this and quickly sent all her blades towards Wakeman. The teenage robot managed to stay ahead of all of them, looping back around towards Penny, whizzing past her. Penny turned her attention towards Jenny, but forgot about her swords, which also looped around, stabbing her in the back. Penny froze on the spot, her Aura depleted and circuits failing. Jenny smiled - this was what she was hoping for! She then rushed back in and smashed her elbow into Penny's face, slamming her into the side of the building's air duct. She then charged up a beam of energy from her hands and blasted Penny with it, disintegrating the Atlesian warrior. Á la her death at the hands of Pyrrha, Penny's swords slammed to the ground with loud clangs as Jenny landed a few yards away, dusting her hands off. "And that takes care of that!" she smiled, flying off. Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'TV Shows vs Web Shows' themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights